Je te protégerai
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Link se rends compte qu'il veut et qu'il doit être plus qu'un inspecteur pour Allen.


**_OS_**

1 semaine. Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine qu'Allen était cloué au lit à cause de la fièvre. Link, étant chargé de sa surveillance en temps normal, était à présent aussi consigné dans ses appartements avec lui.

Sa fièvre avait fait son apparition après leur retour de mission. Le jeune exorciste avait reçu pas mal de blessures sérieuses, mais il avait surtout absorbé beaucoup de poison d'Akuma, et son innocence, malgré le fait qu'il soit un symbiotique, avait beaucoup de mal à pallier le surplus.

En d'autre temps, il serait allé à l'infirmerie mais dans ce cas précis, il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de patient ; Principalement des traqueurs mais aussi des exorcistes.

Le jeune inspecteur remplaça la serviette humide qui était posé sur le front d'Allen. Il ne fit pas attention à son geste, a force c'était devenu un automatisme. Il poussa quelques mèches de cheveux du visage du maudit.

Il avait souvent fait des surveillances, sur des fonctionnaires, des traqueurs mais jamais sur quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui. Surtout que le jeune exorciste était différent des autres. Que ce soit des autres personnes qu'il avait surveillées jusqu'à présent, ou que ce soit des autres exorcistes.

Link se souvenait très bien avoir entendu dire que le mot qui définissait le mieux le maudit était « Heureux », mais pour lui, qui avait l'habitude d'observer les gens, le mot le définissant le mieux était « Malheur ».

Combien de fois le destin s'était-il acharné sur Allen ? L'inspecteur se posait souvent la question. Link connaissait la majeure partie de son histoire et il savait très bien que l'exorciste souffrait même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Il souffrait encore de la mort de son père adoptif, il souffrait encore de la perte de son maitre. La douleur provoquait par ces évènements ne c'était jamais complètement effacé. Et elle ne s'effacerait sans doute jamais complétement.

Dès qu'il avait un problème, il camouflait tout sous un grand sourire, essayant d'épargner le plus possible ses amis et son entourage.

\- Link…

L'interpellé se pencha légèrement au-dessus d'Allen, qui venait d'entrouvrirent les yeux et qui commençait déjà à se redresser.

\- Walker ! Reste couché, tu as encore trop de fièvre !  
\- Je me sens mieux, ne t'inquiète pas…

Link fut une nouvelle fois pris dans son débat continuel. Devait-il s'en tenir aux ordres ou aller plus loin et aussi veiller sur lui ? Il décida de s'en tenir aux ordres, pour cette fois. Cette fois encore.

Il se recula, laissant champ libre au maudit de se lever, ce qu'il fit sans se poser de question.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
\- 1 semaine.  
\- 1 semaine ?! Je ne pensais pas être si fatigué…  
\- Enfaite, tu étais inconscient. L'administration m'a chargé de te remettre cela. Tu as tout le mois pour les remplir.

Le blond venait de donner à son cadet une pile de feuille, ce qui désespéra Allen.

\- Encore de la paperasse ?!  
\- Navré, mais l'administration a été très clair à ce sujet. Il est impératif que tu les remplisses.  
\- Compris…Bon. Je m'en occupe après un petit déjeuner !  
\- Ce serai plus un diner, et je pense que tu ne de-

L'inspecteur se reprit. Il ne devait pas s'occuper de ça. Il devait juste observer, analyser puis retranscrire. Les ordres devaient passer avant toutes choses. Mais était-ce vrai pour tout ? Si la vie de quelqu'un est enjeux, qu'est-ce qui doit passer en priorité ? Surtout si c'est celle d'un exorciste, eux, apôtres de Dieu, les seules personnes à pouvoirs sauver le monde ?

\- Link ?  
\- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.  
\- Ah d'accord…Bon, du coup on va diner ?  
\- Si tu veux.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'appartement pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. Link nota amèrement que son cadet chancelait, sans doute à cause de la fièvre.

\- Tu as l'heure Link ?  
\- Il est minuit et demie.  
\- Je me demande si Jerry est encore debout et s'il acceptera de me faire des takoyakis…  
\- Je serai étonné de le voir éveillé à cette heure…  
\- Oh…  
\- Toute fois, je peux te faire un gâteau.  
\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?!  
\- Evidement.  
\- Merci Link !

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la joie de son cadet pour un simple gâteau. Il douta un instant mais se dit finalement que ce n'était pas un simple gâteau qui allait changer quoi que ce soit à la surveillance d'Allen.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, et seulement un quart d'heure plus tard, Allen était assis à une table avec un somptueux fraisier en face de lui.

\- Wouah !  
\- Je ne suis pas encore aussi fort que l'inspecteur Luberrier, mais je pense qu'il devrait tout de même te plaire.  
\- Tu es très doué en cuisine !  
\- J'ai seulement respecter la recette.  
\- Si tu le dis…Bon appétit !  
\- Bon appétit Walker.

Link regarda ainsi Allen engloutir son fraisier. Alors qu'il était sur le point de demander si son fraisier lui convenait, le plus jeune pâlit dangereusement avant d'être pris de vertige qui le firent vaciller. Le blond se leva brusquement, manque de peu de renverser sa chaise. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du maudit, dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer.

\- Walker ! WALKER !  
\- L-Link…

L'inspecteur souleva Allen, un peu trop facilement à son goût, et commença à courir vers l'infirmerie. Un sentiment de culpabilité vint lui serrer le cœur. Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû insister. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser son cadet quitter son lit. Seulement, a force de trop vouloir rester dans les rangs, il avait manqué à son devoir.

Une fois arrivé, plusieurs infirmières prirent en charge le maudit qui était maintenant totalement inconscient et bouillant de de fièvre.

Link dû attendre presque une heure, durant laquelle il se flagella, avant de pouvoir rendre visite au jeune homme, qui était désormais allongé dans un lit, un linge humide recouvrant son front.

Soudain prit d'une détermination rare, le jeune inspecteur attrapa la main du garçon inconscient avant de déclarer

\- Excuse moi Walker. J'étais trop obnubilé par les ordres que j'en ai oublié les bases même des relations humaines. A compté de ce jour, je veillerai aussi bien sur toi que sur ta santé. Je le promet.  
Je te protégerai.

* * *

 **Juste un petit OS rapide entre notre blond et notre maudit préférés parce que pour moi, ils le méritent 3  
**


End file.
